Paysage des peurs
by minimoi04
Summary: Les paysages des peurs est la chose la plus terrifiante au quel un homme sera confronté dans sa vie car aucune réalité ne peut les dépasser. Mais pas pour moi, pas pour les Divergentes. Néanmoins ce qui m'es arrivé ce soir fus l'une des choses les plus traumatisantes de ma vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde ! Et bin voila ! Pour ce qui me suivent je sais que je n'ai pas fini "Together we can" mais le je suis coincer, panne d'inspiration ! Je me lance dons dans cette petite fiction (je pense de 4 chapitre max) histoire de remettre un peu de vents dans mes voiles ! **

**Pour les phobiques des fautes d'orthographes ce texte n'a pas était corriger et a était écrie pas une dysorthographique ! Pour les autres ou dans tout les cas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les paysages des peurs est la chose la plus terrifiante au quel un homme sera confronté dans sa vie car aucune réalité ne peut les dépasser.

Mais pas pour moi, pas pour les Divergentes.

Néanmoins ce qui m'es arrivé ce soir fus l'une des choses les plus traumatisantes de ma vie. Les images passe et repasse dans ma tête en boucle comme un fil sans fin …

J'entends les bruits des pas dans la fosse, je les revois ce jeter sur moi, je ressens encore leurs mains sur mes bras, j'entends le son de mon T-shirt que ce déchire, et je revois la terreur dans les yeux de Al lorsque je lui ai retiré son masque …

-Tris…Tris !

-Hein !

J'étais tremper de transpiration et mon corps tout entier trembler comme une feuille…

-Ca va Tris c'est juste un cauchemar c'est fini …

Il m'attira doucement vers lui dans une étreinte forte mais d'une tendresse extrême. J'absorbais ca chaleur comme pour me réconforter, parce que ici je serai toujours protégeai!

Il retira délicatement ses bras et ce leva. J'observais la pièce, elle était simple et bien éclairer avec la lumière du petit matin qui traversé la bais vitrée, je pris le plaide qui me recouvrait pendant le nuit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, dans 10 minutes il faudra être en bas, prête pour l'entrainement.

* * *

Le froid me saisis, je me demande pourquoi il ne chauffe jamais cette salle…Surement pour nous pousser à nous battre encore plus fort, encore plus vite !

-Le pète sec et … Petter ! Ding Ding Ding! Vous avez gagner le gros lot! Au centre combat !

Je pense qui prend un mail Plaisir à me voir m'en prendre plein la tête !

Bon je me concentre, on se place, on monte sa garde, on se concentre sur les épaules, c'est la première chose qui bouge… Le premier coup part, j'esquive. Il revint à la charge, son coup siffle prés de mon oreille, je lui retiens le bras il m'entraine dans sa course, je pose pied à terre, cela se transforme en croche patte il s'étale … Je me remets en position, il m'imite.

Nous avons tous les deux le souffle court, nous nous observons comme des animaux en cage cherchant le moindre détail précurseur de l'attaque, car nous connaissons tous deux l'issus de ce combat, mort ou vivant, même si le terme mort ne s'applique pas vraiment, non pourrions plutôt dire inconscient ou vivant !

Il lance son point mais …quelque chose l'intercepte ! Un bruit lourd capte notre concentration mettant fin à l'attaque …

Le gens commence à hurler mais personne ne cour.

Les gens semblent avoir peur mais il n'y a aucun signe de coup de feu…

Il me semble avoir regardé dans tous les angles rien…Si ce n'est cet attroupement près du second tapis d'entrainement.

J'avance à pas de loup, m'immisçant entre les gens afin de me rapprocher … Mais ….

Tout son corps n'était que secousse, les veines de son coup prenait du relief tant la contraction des muscles de son coup était importante, on pouvait presque lire la douleur sur son visage…

Je suis resté immobile… Je ne sais pas 30 secondes, 1 minute maximum, et pourtant cela me parus des heures, chaque muscles de mon corps avaient le poids d'une pierre, même mon cœur semblé avoir fait une pause …

Ce ne fus que lorsque il fut de nouveau immobile et que mes yeux se posèrent sur ses tatouages qui dépasser largement du t-shirt en mottant jusque à la racine de son coup que je réussi à articuler tout en ressentant la chaleur qu'il m'avait donner ce matin …

-Quatre …

* * *

**Alors ? dites moi tout ! Suivant les commentaire (Reviews) je verrai si je continu ou pas ! C'est vous qui décidez ! A très vite j'espère ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tous le monde voila enfin la suite ! Je sais cela a été long mais avec mon emploi du temps j'ai du mal a trouver 10 minutes pour écrire ... Néanmoins je pense toujours a vous la preuve voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon corps restait pétrifié, j'avais beau chercher dans ma tête, creuser au plus profonde de moi, aucunes de mes aptitudes de Divergente ne me permettait de trouver une réaction logique au spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Et puis plus rien, plus de bruits, plus de mouvements, plus de respirations mais mes mains tremblaient toujours...

Eric s'avança brusquement vers lui, posant délicatement ses mains derrière sa nuque et sous son dos; il le fit doucement tourner, et son visage inanimé retomba vers moi;

Il était livide presque transparent, une lame de sang coupait son front en partant de la base de son crane, l'entaille était néanmoins peu profonde...

Lorsque enfin la voix de Eric me fit revenir à moi, il était rouge de colère, me criant a plein poumon d'aller chercher le médecin, mon corps et mon cœur étaient décidés mais mon cerveau ne faisait pas passer l'information.

Ce fut finalement Christina qui partie en courant créant un courant d'air qui me fit frissonner, était il mort ? ou malade ? Gravement ? Saurait-il le supporter ? Car s'il y a bien un homme sur cette terre qui n'aime marquer les esprits que par ses capacités et non par ses problèmes c'est bien Tobias …

* * *

Les couloirs de la fosse était froid et vide, mais même à 4 heures du matin on pouvait encore entendre des pas résonner, on pouvait entendre les miens ...

Depuis prés de 2 heures j'arpente les couloirs afin de me vider la tête mais l'image du corps inconscient de Tobias sur le brancard me hante.

Je passe devant la porte de l'infirmerie, est-il là ? Ou l'ont ils ramené dans sa chambre? Peut être est -il parti à l'hôpital central des Erudits ...

Combien de temps devrais-je encore attendre pour avoir de ses novelles et revoir son visage ..

Mon cœur bat la chamade alors que mes pieds me poussent vers mon lit . Quand mes yeux se ferment sur mon oreiller je ne pense plus qu'a une chose le retrouver ;

* * *

-Tris ! Bouge !

La voix de Christina m'extirpe de mon sommeil alors que ma bave est encore humide sur l'oreiller ...

-Tu as une tête de déterré !

-Merci ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit ..;

-Si tu as dormi, parce que je viens de te réveiller !

-Commence pas à chipoter la sincère ! Si j'ai dormis deux heures c'est le bout du monde !

-Tu as visiter quoi comme pays ? *

-Arrg ! Arrête ! Tu as des nouvelles de Quatre ?

-Aucune, je pense que Eric nous en donnera aujourd'hui si Quatre n'est pas encore sur pied !

-Tu l'as vu hier ? Livide, presque mort ... Je ne pense pas que ca va aller !

\- Commence pas à porter la poisse ! Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Quatre là ! Le mec qui c'est fait frapper par son père qui a quitté sa faction et qui est devenu le top du top au niveau Audacieux ! Et qui vise comme cupidon et ..

-Je crois que j'ai compris ! Tu n'as pas dit qu'on allait être en retard ?

-Ne je l'ai pas dit parce que c'est déjà le cas !

-Et merde ...

* * *

L'ambiance était pesante dans la salle d'entrainement, tout les transferts cherchaient des yeux leur entraineur, mais aucun brun ténébreux et tatoué en vue...

Lorsque Eric entra dans la pièce seul tout mes espoirs se sont effondrés, brisant mon cœur avec ...

Il était pâle et paressait fatigué, il n'a pas du passer une super nuit lui aussi ..

-Bien, comme vous pouvez le remarquer Quatre n'est pas en état d'assurer les cours aujourd'hui, vous allez donc patrouiller dans la ville et nous ramener des informations qui vous semble importante, nous pourrons donc aviser de vos aptitudes à analyser une situation, bien sur cette exercice rentrera dans le tableau des scores ! Bonne ballade !

Alors que le plus gros du groupe s'était déjà éparpillé entre armes et gilets pare-balles, je m'avançais vers Eric ..

-Eric, comment va Quatre ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Tu le sais très bien ?

-Oui je le sais et je ne trouve pas ça sain du tout !

-Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, je te demande comment il va et où il est !?

-On est pas certain de sa pathologie, il est a l'hôpital central ...

-Ok ...

-Tu ne peux pas quitter l'exercice !

-Ah bon ?

-Je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation !

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi je te rappelle que tu n'est rien pour les transférés ! A plus tard Eric !

* * *

Je me demande bien pourquoi il est aussi con ! Je suis sur qu'il fait exprès... A moi que ce soit de naissance ... Bercé trop près du mur !

Les portes en verre de l'hôpital se dressent devant moi comme un mur infranchissable, ou trop de réponses nous attendent de l'autre coté ...

* * *

Alors envie d'un autre chapitre ? Laissé des reviews ! Ça fais plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

La couleur blanche, les lumières du plafond, les rayons de soleil qui traversent la baie vitrée, le dégradé des tenues bleues des Erudits, tout semble parfait ici ! Rien ne dépasse, rien ne sent mauvais, rien n'est sale, il semble que le seul désordre possible soit celui que produit les patients dans ce mélange de couleur, où le orange des fraternels semble vouloir redonner vie à ce lieu calme et structuré.

Je m'avance prudemment vers le bureau d'accueil, un homme blond aux yeux clairs m'accueille avec un sourire commercial comme si je venais ici pour une journée spa !

-Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sa joie de vivre dans ce lieu me donne envie de vomir !

-Je viens pour voir un de vos patients … Euh … Quatre …

-Quatre Comment ?

-Quatre !

-Mmmm… Pas de Quatre !

-Alors chercher à Tobias.

-Je suppose que je ne vous demande pas son nom de famille ?

Je le foudroie du regard et me retiens de lui en coller une ! Je ne suis pas très ouverte aux mauvaises blagues aujourd'hui !

-Bien … Bon j'en ai un au soin intensif et l'autre à la morgue.

J'ai cru pendant de longues secondes que mon cœur ne se remettrait jamais à battre ! C'est qu'il a de l'humour l'érudit ! Ou alors il ne tient pas à sa vie ! En plus il ose me dire ça avec le sourire il ne sait pas que je vais lui faire bouffer son dentier !

-il a pris une balle votre Tobias ?

-Non…

-Bon, bin montez aux soins intensifs alors !

Le soulagement est tellement intense que j'ai l'impression d'avoir accouché !

-Euh … ok ! Merci ! Où je peux le trouver ?

-4 ème étage ! Oui … allo ?

Ok du crétin ne t'embête pas à me dire où sont les escaliers ou le numéro de la chambre ca serait trop simple !

Bon après 15 minutes de recherche dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs, je trouve enfin les escaliers ….Les escaliers de service ! Oui ici il n'y a que des ascenseurs et je ne rentre pas dans cette petite pièce, sans issue et à l'abri du public ! Un vrai piège à rat comme dirait Tobias !

Tobias … Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mort ou terrorisée qu'il soit aux soins intensifs !

Alors que j'ouvre la porte, le brouhaha du hall laisse place à un calme, paisible, oppressant. Je marche alors de façon inconstante à pas de loup dans le couloir vide.

-Madame, je peux vous aider ?

Je sursaute alors qu'une voix calme et féminine m'interpelle.

-Oui, je chercher Tobias…

-Je peux vois votre passe ?

-Je n'ai pas de passe !

-Vous êtes sur la liste des personnes admises ?

-Je ne sais pas …

Je vais devoir appeler le référent, vous comprenez ?

-Oui ….

Si je comprends, je sais aussi que c'est Éric le référent et qu'il ne me laissera jamais aller le voir ! Quel traitre il me laisse être si proche pour ne pas me laisser entrer ! Je le déteste !

-Allo ?

-…

-Oui j'ai une certaine Tris !

-…

-Bien Monsieur, j'ai compris !

-…

-Compris, oui j'appliquerai vos ordres !

-…

-Au revoir !

Je suis déçue, dégoutée d'être si près de lui sans pouvoir le voir … De ne pas pouvoir savoir …

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre !

-Je … Je … Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je vous accompagne à sa chambre.

Je n'ai pas réussi à retenir le sourire sur mon visage, alors que je me dirige vers lui. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte et m'invita à rentrer dans une pièce sombre aux volets fermés.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les fenêtres, elle commença à faire rentrer la lumière grâce aux lumières des derniers rayons de soleil du jour, le corps de Tobias …

Je ne pus m'empêcher de coller le rythme de ma respiration sur celle de Tobias, si bruyante, si vivante.

J'avais beau chercher sa chaleur et sa force rien ne paressait sous les draps épais dont il était couvert !

-Il dort, il va bien …

-C'est vrai ?

Ma voix est tremblante, la sienne chuchotante …

-Oui, le canapé sur votre gauche est pour vous, vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez Éric vous donne tous les droits ! Si vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez pas, je suis dans mon bureau.

-Merci.

La boule dans ma gorge disparait peu à peu alors que des larmes me viennent …Alors que je m'approche près de lui.

Sa peau est pâle, ses traits sont tirés mais ses mains sont encore chaudes, ses mains sont encore ses mains …

Je reste là à le contempler, il est là vivant devant moi pour de vrai. Lorsque je me décide à me lever, le soleil s'est retiré et laisse place à une lune rayonnante. Alors que je me lève je sens déjà un courant froid nous séparer, mais une main chaude et protectrice me retient, je n'ose pas me retourner, j'ai trop peur d'être déçu mais ses mains sont toujours ses mains, sans aucun doute…

-Bonjour Quatre.

-hem… Bonjour Tris …

Sa voix est rauque et ses yeux sont fatigués mais il est là devant moi vivant, mais pour combien de temps ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voila un chapitre bien en retard entre deux révision du bac de Francais ! J'espère avoir des retours histoire de savoir si je vais dans le bonne direction ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses yeux me transpercent, j'aime son regard puissant … Quand il me regarde ainsi j'ai la sensation que plus rien n'existe, plus rien ne subsiste…

Nous sommes restés là, à nous regarder toute le nuit.

Le jour se lève tout doucement, il laisse apparaitre dans son sillage le visage de Quatre fatigué, il a de grandes cernes mais ses yeux brillent toujours et son regard profond nous montre une flamme qui ne veut pas s'éteindre …

-Comment tu sens tu ?

-J'ai mal à la tête …. Mais ils disent que c'est normal après avoir eu des convulsions !

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non ça va aller ! Il faut que je me lève !

-Non tu ne vas nulle part !

-Tris !

-Quoi !? Dis-moi ce que tu veux !

-Je veux aller aux toilettes !

-A … Bon bin je peux rien faire pour toi ! Tris se rassit de façon nonchalante dans le fauteuil regardant son homme avec un sourire en coin !

-C'est fou ! Je m'en doutais !

Au moins il n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour !

* * *

Il n'y avait rien , ni sur les scans, ni sur les radios, l'hôpital l'a donc relâché sans réponse …

La route vers le siège des Erudits s'est déroulée dans un grand silence… Personne n'ose aborder le sujet des doutes… Personne ne voulais aborder le sujet de notre angoisse… La peur qu'il s'écroule à nouveau.

Les mots ne disaient rien sur cette longue route alors que les gestes ne voulaient pas se taire !

Chacun porte une grande attention sur Tobias, et par chacun je veux dire Eric, le chauffeur et moi-même .

Et voilà qu'on lui ouvre la porte de la voiture, qu'on lui tend une main pour l'aider à en sortir, attendez, Eric lui passe devant pour lui ouvrir la porte du bâtiment …

A oui je sais ce que vous vous dites et les réponses sont non et non.

Car non on ne saute pas toujours d'un train en marche comme des bourrins et non on passe encore moins par le trou du toit pour accéder au siège ! Il existe en effet une porte qu'Éric tient ouverte pour Tobias.

A ce moment-là je préfère rester derrière lui et le suivre sans un mot.

Il me semble faible, fragile, c'est un trait de caractère que je n'avais encore jamais observé chez lui ! C'est étrange…

Tout ce monde autour de lui qui l'observe et qui l'aide ne lui plait pas du tout, je le vois bien… Les muscles de sa mâchoire son contractés, ils laissent apparaître sous leurs contractions une mâchoire carré, parfaitement dessinée, amènent doucement mon regard à ses lèvres pulpeuses et équilibrées qui semblent m'appeler pour les embrasser ! Mon regard continue son parcours jusqu'à ses bras et ses mains, il semble alors que tout son corps soit contracté, je sens sa retenue et sa contenue dans cette épreuve … Les veines sur son bras, courent de façon désarticulées créant un relief sur ses muscles parfaitement dessinés.

Nous arrivons dans la chambre de Tobias, je ferme la porte derrière nous.

Les sons s'estompent peu a peu au rythme des gens qui se dissipent.

Le calme s'installe, nous ne sommes plus que nous deux. Je n'ose pas le regarder, j'ai trop peur de craquer.

Il se tourne calmement observe cette pièce comme s'il se souvenait de la première fois où il s'y introduisait. Elle est parfaitement identique à celle que nous avons laissé l'autre jour, même la couette est encore en boule, le souvenir de ce cauchemar me tord le ventre.

Soudainement il se détend en relâchant un long souffle. Mais la tension s'évanouie complètement lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent…

Soudainement il semble plus doux, plus léger. Son regard s'éclaircit, et en un souffle et deux pas il est face à moi, seulement à quelques millimètres, je sens son souffle sur ma joue .

Tout chez lui m'attire, son regard profond, sa mâchoire idéalement dessinée, ses muscles parfaitement définis et ses bras au moindre contact avec eux je me sens intouchable et sereine comme… Soudainement ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes dans un baiser puissant coupant mon raisonnement en plein vol .

Son contact m'a tellement manqué

Alors que je pose ma main sur sa joue afin de la ressentir au plus profond de mon être tant son absence m'a vidé, je sens des larmes rouler sur me doigts.

Je m'écarte avec précaution avant de plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Je peux alors observer sa force, carapace infranchissable, se briser entre mes mains, alors je sens la peur faire surface doucement presque timidement et d'un seul coup plus personne, le contact était rompu.

Elle s'effondre dans mes bras, ces sanglots le secouent violement et tout son être ne semble alors n'être que pleurs. Cette vision me brise tout entier…

Je décide de passer mes mains sous ses genoux et sous sa taille afin de la porter jusqu'au lit où je la pose avec le plus grande délicatesse au monde mais des que je m'écarte ses pleurs redoublent de violence…

-Tris ne pleure pas … S'il te plais !

Finalement je la saisis à nouveau et m'installe dans le lit afin de l'avoir sur mes genoux la tête sur mon buste, au plus près de mon cœur.

Peu a peu elle semble se calmer mais je sens encore toute la tension dans ses muscles alors que je caresse sons dos avec la plus grande tendresse qu'il m'est possible … Quand j'étais petit et que je me faisais mal ou que Marcus me faisait mal, ma mère me faisait des caresses dans le dos, parfois …

-Tris, parle moi !

-J'ai vraiment cru…

-Je sais, mais ça va maintenant …

-Mais … ?

-Chut n'ais plus peur, plus jamais … Tout ira bien !

Finalement je ne lui avouerais pas ce soir que mon mal de crane est finalement revenu …

* * *

Alors ?! Dites moi ... Vous savez même si vous n'avez pas de conte vous pouvez laisser un message, ce fais trop plaisir ! Aller a bientôt je repart travailler sur Baudelaire ! Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre ...**

* * *

C'est lorsque que ma vision a commencé à se brouiller que j'ai le plus paniqué !

Je ne pouvais revivre ça à nouveau, je ne suis pas prêt …

Mais j'avais beau me concentrer, le sol continuait à trembler sous mes pieds . Mon souffle était alors saccadé et je n'arrivais plus à fixer un point fixe, car plus rien ne l'était !

* * *

La terreur dans ses yeux était palpable, je tentais de tenir bon, pour lui, de ne pas paniquer mais le voir si faible à nouveau ne me projetais que dans le passé, et je ne pouvais me résoudre à le voir à nouveau à l'hopital … Je... Allez Tris ! Réagis !

* * *

Ma respiration est de plus en plus laborieuse et j'ai très peur de m'éffondrer d'une seconde à l'autre... Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi mon corps est-il si faible et me fait-il si mal ?

* * *

Je m'approche doucement vers lui pour tenter de ne pas lui faire peur, il est toujours debout, et semble lutter contre l'appel de la gravité !

Ses muscles tressotes tant la contracyion est intensse, ses mucles profonds souffre, comme lui … Son visage est contracter et ses yeux sonrt fermer.

Sa concentration semble extrême … Mais tous ça je n'en sais rien je ne peux que supposer de son état …

-Quatre, que se passe-t-il ? Parle moi !

* * *

« Tris je voudrais tellement te parler mais si tu savais comme l'air me manque et comme ma tête me fait mal, je lutte, je te promets je lutte pour toi, car je ne veux pas m'effondrer à nouveau, mais si tu savais comme je souffre en ce moment »

Mon inconscient lui parle, si elle savait aussi comme je l'aime ! Je crois que j'ai aussi peur pour moi que pour elle !

Soudainement une douleur aigue apparaît sous mon omoplate gauche, elle est trop intense pour que je resiste, je m'effondre au sol dans un hurlement … Je ne peux plus lutter...

* * *

-AAAAH !

-Quatre ! Tobias ! Que se passe-t-il ? A l'aide ! Au secours ! Ca va aller Quatre, respire je t'en supplie ! Ou as tu mal ? Il faut que tu me parles !

-Je … AAAA !

Il était sur le sol froid de notre chambre recroquevillé comme un enfant … Il me suffisait de poser les yeux sur lui pour savoir qu'il souffrait d'une façon extrême et que je n'y pouvais rien …

Pendant une seconde j'ai sentis cette terreur en moi me prendre aux tripes, compressant mon estomac, et remontant jusqu'à mes poumons avant de m'écraser sous sa pression dévastatrice …

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Eric !

Je crois que pour la première fois je suis heureuse de le voir ! Et dans un revers de manche j'essuyais les premières larmes de la journée.

-Tris que se passe-t-il ? Quatre ? As-tu appelé les secours ?

-Oui , ils sont en chemin, je ne sais pas ! Il ma dit qu'il avait mal à la tête ce matin en se levant. Puis il est allé aux toilettes et il en est sorti titubant, et blanc comme un linge !

Il s' est tenu à la commode quelques minutes et il vient de s'effondrer en hurlant de douleur , Eric je ne sais pas quoi faire il souffre !

En un simple enjambement Eric était à ses coté posant ses mains fortes sur les epaules de Quatre.

-Quatre j'ai besoin que tu nous parles ! Où as-tu mal ?

Mais Quatre ne répondit pas, il se recroquevilla juste un peu plus, si cela est possible, contractant sa main encore plus sur son épaule …

-Quatre !

Soudainement Eric le souleva et le mit en possition assise, le secouant par le même occasion le forçant à ouvrir les yeux !

Et c'est dans un grand regard écarquillé, plein de terreur et de douleur qu'Eric reposa la question.

-Où as-tu mal ? Bon Dieu concentre-toi Quatre !

-Mon … Mon … Mon épaule ! Je … Je … Ne ...Peux … Peux … Plus … Respirer …

Eric et moi même restâmes choqués apres cette révélation. Et une fois de plus se fut Eric qui prit les commandes .

-Tris va chercher une bouteille d'oxygène à l'infirmerie et trouve quelqu'un pour attendre les secouristes en bas ! Vite !

Je pris soudainement mes jambes à mon cou, me faufilant dans les couloirs sans prendre le temps d'observer qui que ce soit, je cherchais une personne, la seule en qui j'ai confiance à 200% dans ce lieu... Christina !

* * *

Je me retrouvais seul aprés le départ de Tris au pas de course ..

Je ne savais pas si je devais me mefier d'Eric ou lui faire confiance comme quand nous étions encore jeunes … Je rectifie, je ne lui est jamais fait confiance …

Pourtant il me tira doucement jusqu'au mur où il m'appuya avec une grand délicatesse...

Puis il se dirigea vers le lit, retira la couette et la posa sur mes jambes, prit un coussin le posa au sol avant de me faire pivoter pour m'allonger par terre où je me recroquevillais instantanement, la douleur dans mon épaule allait et venait sans jamais disparaître .

Enfin il s'assit à côté de moi quand un pique atroce se planta de nouveau dans mon épaule m'arrachant de nouveau un cri assourdissant …

-AAAAAAH !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je ne pouvais me contenir, les émotions se bousculaient dans ma tête comme dans une course automobile où à chaque virage les voitures sont proches de la colision .

Quand je rouvris enfin mes yeux et que les larmes me quittèrent après cette crise passagère, écrasante et oppressante, je me serais presque autorisé à respirer une fois pour de vrai mais j'avais bien trop peur que la douleur ne revienne au galop alors je me contentais de respiration superficielle, et lorsque je levais mes yeux je croisais des yeux bleus , deux …

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'autoriser à bouger les yeux tellement je fus absorbé par ceux d'Eric, je n'avais jamais remarqué leur beauté tant ils sont toujours pleins de haine, mais aujourdhui j'experimentais une nouvelle émotion, de la compassion ? Non je ne crois pas alors qu'est ce que ça peut être ? j'ai bien une idée mais … non c'est impossible !

-Hey ! Ca va aller Quatre, allez lâche pas ! Les secours arrivent ça va allez okay ? Tu ne dois pas lacher compris ?

* * *

Quand je rentrais de nouveaux dans la chambre accompagnée des secours, de Christina et des bonbonnes d'oxygène je pus observer une scène … étrange !

Quatre était allongé par terre en position foetale, couvert par la couverture de notre lit, la tête sur un coussin , blanc, faible, les lèvres bleues et les yeux quasiment clos .. Je sentais de nouveau la boule de peur prendre place dans ma gorge mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire !

Mais en déplaçant mon regard vers la droite, je pus observer Eric … A plat ventre par terre la tête à quelques centimètres de Tobias , il semblait lui parler … Quelle situation étrange !

Dés qu'il s'apperçut de notre présence il se releva aussitôt laissant la place aux secouristes qui s'empressèrent de prendre place près de Quatre, plaçant un masque à oxygène sur son beau visage, tout en prenant son pouls, lui posant un catéther, et pleins d'autres choses, dont je ne connais ni le nom, ni le but...

En quelques secondes il était sur le brancard transporté par les secouristes, emmené loin de moi...

Quelles nouvelles épreuves nous attendent ...


	6. Chapter 6

**La petite suite ! **

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivais à l'hôpital le cœur palpitant, je découvris un Quatre debout, stressé et au bord de l'agression envers le médecin qui le confrontait.

La vitre me séparant de lui atténuait ses cris, mais je n'avais nul besoin des bruits ou encore de sous titres pour comprendre leur discussion !

Visiblement son mal à l'épaule était devenu surmontable au vu des gestes de grande envergure qu'il est capable d'exécuter avec ses bras !

Ses muscles était contractés de façon malsaine, son visage était rouge de colère…. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais intervenir ou le laisser faire ! Après tout il est grand ! Il peut se débrouiller tout seul !

Mais alors que je tournais le dos à la chambre un bruit sourd m'arrêta.

La peur me prit au ventre, et le doute à ma gorge, serait-ce possible que mon pire cauchemar recommence à nouveau ?

Ben heureusement le hurlement vigoureux de Quatre me ramena à moi en quelques secondes, me poussant à rentrer dans la chambre brutalement le faisant reculer du médecin alors que sa main n'était vraiment pas loin de sa joue.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et il me suffit de croiser son regard pour le calmer. Mais malgré la lueur de détente qui passa furtivement, il n'était pas moins stressé.

Mais était-ce du stress ? Non … C'était de la colère, une colère profonde pesante et brulante, qui prend aux tripes et au cœur, et peu à peu je le sentais glisser entre mes doigts comme un grain de sable, et il ne fallut qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se jette au cou du docteur.

* * *

-Quatre calme toi ! Mes mots étaient vains, il continuait à se débattre sous mon poids après que je l'ai plaqué au sol grâce à une balayette parfaitement exécutée !

-Je vais le tuer ! Je … J'ai mal !

-Quoi ? Tu as mal ? Où ?

-Mon épaule, Je n'en peux plus !

* * *

** A demain :) Promis. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme promis voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! **

* * *

Ses cris me déchirent le cœur me laissant une nouvelle fois impuissante devant ce spectacle horrifiant.

Son souffle devenait incontrôlable, sa peau tournait au rouge alors que son visage se contractait sous la douleur, pressant son épaule. Il était là à mes pieds …

Puis il s'apaisa. Soudainement. Ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent par à-coup, petit à petit.

Sa respiration repris un court normal, et moi je me permis de respirer à nouveau.

Nous sommes restés encore de longues secondes à l'observer si paisible, avant que tout le monde se remette à s'exister autour de lui … C'est un éternel cauchemar !

-Il va bien, il a seulement fais un malaise. Nous le remettons immédiatement sous moniteur et oxygène il ira bien !

* * *

Je suis finalement rentrée avec lui deux jours plus tard. Toujours sans réponse.

Et la vie a repris son court, entre les entrainements, les réflexions d'Éric et les crises de nerfs de Quatre, même si étonnamment tous les deux devenaient plus proche … Pas franchement, mais les regards en coins de Éric a chaque fois que Tobias toussait ou se tenait le ventre ne pouvaient tromper personne !

* * *

La délivrance prit place lundi matin, Nous ne le savions pas encore, mais Éric et moi allions passer la pire journée de notre vie, main dans la main.

* * *

Alors que je me lève sans aucune délicatesse pour me diriger vers la douche, je sens mon estomac me rappeler à l'ordre. Rien à faire !

Aujourd'hui nous commençons la dernière phase d'entrainement des 1ere année. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser Éric, se débrouiller seul, avec les natifs et les transfères ! De plus nous avons travaillé plusieurs nuits ensemble pour que tout cela fonctionne !

Et puis mince ! Je dois aussi assumer mes responsabilités !

Je file donc sous la douche froide, m'habille rapidement puis descend quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle d'entrainement !

* * *

Il n'y a rien de compliqué nous explique Quatre. Deux passages au tapis par personne, sans K.O, une course d'endurance et une séance de parkour, puis un classement récapitulatif ! Et tout cela en une matinée, donc autant dire que on va transpirer !

* * *

Tous les élèves sans exception s'élancent derrière moi pour une course d'endurance histoire de les fatiguer un peu. C'est ce que nous avons décidé avec Quatre ! Lui reste afin de préparer les tatamis et les bandages !

Mais si je dois être honnête, c'est aussi pour le protéger … J'ai si peur depuis que je l'ai récupéré par terre !

* * *

Éric court à une vitesse affolante ! Je ne sais pas si quelque chose le tracasse, mais il ne semble pas du tout avec nous dans cette course !

* * *

Je me rends compte soudainement que j'ai largué tout le groupe, je ralenti donc un peu avant de repartir dans mes pensées …

Le problème avec Tobias, c'est que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a … Ca va du mal de tête, au mal à l'épaule et à la perte de connaissance ! Et à chaque fois, nous ne faisons que subir ! Comme une grenade que nous soutiendrons en attendant qu'elle explose !

* * *

Tout est en place pour leurs arrivés, ils ne devraient plus trop tarder !

Une forte montée de mal au cœur me coupe instantanément dans mon mouvement ! Que se passe t'il la dedans ?

N'importe qui vous dirait que je n'ai pas digéré ! Mais j'ai tellement peur ! De m'écrouler à nouveau mais de ne pas me relever ! Cela fait deux jours qu'aucun symptôme ne m'a dérangé !

* * *

Nous arrivons tous, trempé de sueur, à la salle prêts à se battre !

Je repère Quatre assis sur un des bancs, je m'approche discrètement.

-Hey !

-Hey.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ca peut aller !

-Je n'aime pas ça ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Rien ! Un stupide mal au cœur !

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui ! Allez ! Va te mettre avec les autres ! Ca va commencer !

Je suis au courant qu'être avec lui ne me donne aucun privilège ! Mais je ne sais pas s'il est au courant que me faire un sang d'encre n'est pas un privilège !

* * *

Tout ce passe à merveille, les élèves sont investis, et leur niveau de combat est nettement meilleur que le jour de leur arrivée !

Du coin de l'œil j'observe Tobias… Il est pâle et à sa main sur son ventre… Qu'est-ce que il trame !

-Tris !

-Oui.

-Viens !

-Oui.

-Comment va Tobias ?

-Il dit que ça va ! Et qu'il a un peu mal au cœur mais ça peut aller !

-Mm ! D'accord ! Merci ! Tu peux y retourner ! Christina, Peter ! Allez ! Sur le ring ! On attend que vous pour y aller ! Les autres aux sacs !

* * *

Je suis à bout de force mais je sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de lâcher ! Il faut que je réussisse cette première année ! Le reste de ma vie en dépend !

-Allô !

Je me retourne et observe Éric et Tobias, côte à côte au centre d'un ring.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués !

_Je suis au bord de l'agonie ! _

-Aller ! Nous partons pour une petite séance de parkour en ville !

* * *

Dès les premiers pas de course, je sens mon estomac me rappeler à l'ordre ! Mes nausées se font de pire en pire, hachant ma respiration…

* * *

Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter ! Il a dit que il avait « envie de sauter des obstacles en ville », je ne le sens pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Tout le monde courait en rythme quand il s'écroula au sol. La poussière lui piqua le nez, les cailloux lui râpèrent le bras et la joue, la nausée le menaçait de plus en plus, sa tête tapait comme un marteau sur une enclume, la douleur dans son épaule le poignardait une nouvelle fois, sa respiration devenait superficielle, insuffisante.

La course fut l'effort de trop, il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour garder les yeux ouverts, c'était fini… Son corps fut enveloppé d'une douceur noire, chaude …

* * *

J'ai détourné mes yeux une seule seconde de la route qui se déroulait devant moi, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, je pense que je ne saurai jamais !

L'attroupement de t-shirt noir m'alerta… Il ne m'en fallu pas plus !

Alors que ma tête était en panne d'électricité, mes jambes me portèrent à toute vitesse près de lui. Elle était déjà là à sangloter lui tenant sa main inerte.

Il semblait dormir, c'est étrange, pas de cris ou de sursaut, juste une douce respiration sifflante …

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plus ! On ce retrouve dans une semaine, pour le dernier chapitre ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voici le dernier ! Dans les temps ! **

* * *

Tout le monde criait, hurlait ! J'avais déjà appelé une ambulance et vérifié son pouls, filant mais présent !

Mes mains tremblaient, remuant les siennes au passage.

Les sirènes ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, l'emportant avec leurs sons vers l'hôpital des Erudits !

Puis, plus rien. Juste un silence oppressant et un vide immense, Tobias …

Une main se posa sur mon épaule ….

* * *

-Je veux que tout le monde rentre rapidement et prévienne le directeur ! Compris ?

-Oui monsieur !

Je me retourne doucement vers elle, pourquoi ai-je autant de compassion pour cette fille ? Peut-être parce que moi aussi j'ai peur que cet homme, Tobias, que je jalouse, meurt et me laisse, à tout jamais.

-Tris, on va rentrer, prendre une voiture et partir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital, okay ?

Ses yeux sont pleins de larmes et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir les multiples vibrations de son corps frêle … Elle tremble. De peur, d'angoisse, de colère ou de doute je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai cette sensation étrange que a tout moment elle pourrait me glisser entre les doigts comme du sable fin et se briser en mille morceaux sur le sol, comme un vase en cristal.

Je glisse doucement ma main sur sa hanche, afin de soutenir un peu sa peine.

-Allez, courage.

* * *

Courage, ce mot passe et repasse dans ma tête comme une prière, une litanie… Le trajet est silencieux, aucun de nous eux n'ose parler.

Premièrement de quoi pourrions-nous parler ? De la pluie ? Du beau temps ? Des entrainements ? De Tobias… Cela nous mène au second point, je ne peux plus penser à lui sans sentir ma gorge se serrer et les larmes me bruler les yeux ! Je ne peux pas parler …

* * *

Ils sortiront rapidement de la voiture, afin de rejoindre au plus vite Tobias.

Eric soutient toujours amicalement Tris par une main réconfortante dans le dos, qu'elle ne refuserait pour rien au monde.

Même si elle déteste par principe Eric et qu'elle ne se l'avouera jamais, sa compagnie lui fait du bien. Et sa main tiède posée entre ses omoplates, la réchauffe au plus profond d'elle-même, la poussant à ne pas céder à la panique. Pas encore.

* * *

Nous ne savons pas ! Pourquoi les médecins ne nous informent jamais de l'avancée des choses ? Parce qu'ils sont trop occupés à leurs sauver la vie vous me direz ! Et c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas tort ! Mais merde ! Ils ont jamais été la personne dans la salle d'attente ou quoi !

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que on a ?

-Homme Audacieux, dans la vingtaine, perte de connaissance, respiration superficielle, pouls a 110, tension 11/13, la saturation vient de tomber à 92.

-Ok, je veux qu'on l'intube d'urgence et je veux un scan, il faut qu'on sache ce qui ne va pas la dedans …

* * *

Les minutes passent créant un bruit de fond insupportable …

Alors que Tris est à deux doigts de prendre l'horloge et de l'encastrer dans le mur d'en face une infirmière s'approche d'eux.

-Bonjour, vous êtes biens de la faction de Monsieur Eaton ?

C'est très étrange pour elle d'entendre ce nom prononcé sans gêne ni retenue. Pendant quelques secondes, le souvenir de sa faction refait surface dans son esprit sous la forme du visage de Marcus et l'histoire de ce fils disparu, puis dans un coup de vent cette image s'efface laissant place au paysage des peurs de Tobias et l'image de l'homme à la ceinture … Marcus Eaton, Tobias Eaton … Quatre.

-Oui, nous sommes les accompagnants de sa faction.

Eric lança un regard à Tris avant de continuer sa tirade.

Pourquoi la protège-t-elle. Il aurait pu vendre la mèche et dire qu'elle sortait avec son instructeur mais il n'en n'est rien …

-J'aurai besoin de ses antécédents médicaux et des symptômes que vous auriez pu remarquer.

* * *

-Docteur, il a déjà fait plusieurs séjours chez vous en 9 jours, à chaque fois il se plaint de difficulté respiratoire, douleur à l'épaule, mal de crâne, rien de …

Les bruits que chaque médecin redoute viennent de couper net l'infirmière affolant toute la salle d'urgence pour suivre.

La ligne verte devint frénétique, alors que la tension s'écrase.

-Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-La tension vient de tomber à 6/9. La saturation est en chute libre !

-Je n'entends rien du côté droit … ! Ni du gauche ! Pas de réponse ! Il fait un pneumothorax.

-Il est en fibrillation ! Il faut choquer ! Chargé à 300 !

-Non arrêtez !

-Dr Granger ?

-Il s'est plaint à plusieurs reprises de douleur à l'épaule ! Et si ce pneumothorax n'en n'était pas un ? Si c'était un décollement de la plèvre ?...

-Je le tuerai en le choquant !

-Docteur il fait prendre une décision !

-Ok passez-moi une blouse et des gants et préparez un plateau de thoracotomie ! Docteur Granger appeler le bloc, prévenez les qu'on arrive en urgence ! Et préparez-vous ! Vous m'assistez !

-Bien Monsieur ! Merci Monsieur !

\- Allez on se bouge !

* * *

Le calme de la salle d'attente contrastait avec la salle d'urgence.

Tris avait la tête appuyer sur le poteau alors que Eric faisait des allers-retours incessants dans le hall. Que les minutes sont longues quand vous êtes dans le doute … Mais si courtes quand vous êtes dans les bras de celui que vous aimez …

* * *

Tris a fini par s'assoupir et Eric par s'assoir …

Puis elle rentra dans la pièce accompagnée de son mentor. Eric se leva rapidement marchant à leur rencontre d'un pas décidé.

-Vous êtes là pour Monsieur Eaton ?

-Tout à fait. Elle aussi. _Il se retourna vers Tris toujours endormie contre le mur_. -Mais je ne la réveillerai pas pour une mauvaise nouvelle !

\- Réveillez-la !

Eric fut pris d'un petit sourire nerveux et d'un profond sentiment de soulagement.

-Tris… Debout.

-Oui ! Je suis réveillée ! Tout va bien !?

-Les chirurgiens veulent nous parler !

-Les chirurgiens … Mon dieu !

-Alors ?

-Votre ami a se que l'on appelle « un décollement de la plèvre », c'est-à-dire un décollement de la membrane qui entoure le poumon.

-C'est très rare, très dur à détecter, et surtout très douloureux ! Votre ami a été très courageux pour tenir debout aussi longtemps !

-Et maintenant ?

-Nous avons dû pratiquer une opération afin de recoller la plèvre ! Mais à présent il est hors de danger ! Nous allons le laisser sous sédatif pendant quelques jours, puis il sera comme neuf !

Tris agrippa le bras de Eric avant de coller sa tête contre son torse. Elle avait profondément besoin d'un contact humain…

-Merci docteur !

-Je vous en prie mais il faut féliciter mon résidant, Docteur Granger, c'est elle qui a pensé à ce diagnostic ! Sans elle je l'aurai choqué et il serait probablement mort à cette heure si !

-Merci à vous deux, profondément.

-Comme nous vous l'avons dit, il va rester sédaté quelques jours, mais si vous voulez le voir, il est dans le box 4 des soins intensifs.

* * *

Il passa une nouvelle fois son bras autour de ma taille pour me faire suivre ses pas vers la chambre de Quatre, alors que je continuais à sangloter.

Tout ce cauchemar était terminé.

Tobias était toujours en vie, couché devant moi, relié à des machines et à un respirateur, mais profondément en vie …

On pouvait observer ses pommettes bien dessinées, légèrement rosies, et sa mâchoire à l'aspect si carré. Son bras reposait mollement sur le lit mais ses muscles étaient si bien dessinés que l'on pouvait encore ressentir sa force.

Eric me pressa doucement l'épaule me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je me suis alors retournée face à un homme à la mâchoire tout aussi impressionnante que celle de Quatre, aux tatouages imposants et aux multiples piercings. Bref l'archétype du mec costaud et bourrin, pourtant dans ses yeux une étincelle brillait, survivait… Une flamme pleine d'espoir et de bonheur…

Alors il me regarda dans les yeux, si profond qu'il devait apercevoir mon âme, ravala un sanglot et me dit

« Nous avons tous survécu à ce paysage des peurs… »

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que cette fin vous a plus ! A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ! **


End file.
